marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
James Howlett
James "Logan" Howlett, also known as Wolverine, is a Canadian mutant. Wolverine was the second known mutant born, after his half-brother Sabretooth. He has a number of animalistic mutations. These include three retractable razor sharp claws on each hand, and heightened senses, which allow him to track people through scent and sound. He also has superhuman strength. Additionally, Wolverine possesses a healing ability which allows him to rapidly heal and recover from almost any injury in astonishingly short times. Adamantium has been surgically bonded to his entire skeleton, including his claws, making him nearly indestructible. Wolverine is a brutal and sometimes feral hand-to-hand combatant often having berserk rages, he also has experience fighting in multiple wars and cage-fights. Biography ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' Prologue James "Jimmy" Howlett was born in 1832 in the Northwest Territories of Canada, British North America. In 1845, James lay sick in his bed while Victor, who was currently visiting him, kept him company as James' father arrived to check in on him. A few moments later, Victor's father, and John's groundskeeper, Thomas Logan (who was also having an affair with John Howlett's wife), entered the Howlett home, drunk, looking for James' mother Elizabeth Howlett and had a confrontation with John, who headed downstairs to settle a dispute with Victor's father, which had resulted in Thomas shooting Elizabeth's husband. James then heard gunfire during a dispute at his father's estate, and went to investigate, finding him dead, as he was shot by Thomas. It was under this grief-stricken incident that, in an act of vengeance, James' mutation began to manifest as he sprout bone claws, slowly emerging from his fists and knuckles. In a wild rage, James screamed in anger and fury and impaled Thomas using his claws. However, while impaling Thomas with his newly discovered bone claws, before dying, Thomas revealed that John wasn't James' real father. Much to James' horror, with his dying breath, Thomas revealed that he was James' true father by telling him he is also his son. After Thomas died, Elizabeth, horrified by James' mutation, cast her son out by calling him a freak as she questioned James as to what he was. Confused about what was happening to him, James fled and ran into the woods, with Victor following behind him. After running away, Victor caught up and overtook James. Victor said that they were brothers and vowed to stick together and that they would look after each other no matter what, eventually leading them to a life of rage and violence. Over the next 128 years, as the two boys grew into men, James and Victor fought bravely together as Canadian mercenaries for the United States in numerous wars. The wars the two brothers participated in throughout their years together included the American Civil War, World War I (on the Western Front), World War II (both participating in the D-day Invasion), and the Vietnam War using their mutant powers. However, Victor grew increasingly violent and uncontrolled as time passed. James took the name Logan, and grew to be a good, strong, respectable man. ''The Wolverine'' Flashback During the bombing of Nagasaki, Logan saved Ichirō Yashida, a Japanese officer. The two became friends, with Logan telling Yashida of his abilities and Yashida offering his katana to Logan, who he refers to as Kuzuri, as gratitude for Logan saving his life. ''X-Men: First Class In 1962, Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr approach Logan in a bar in an attempt to recruit him to their all-mutant taskforce. He rudely dismisses them and they leave. Original Timeline X-Men: Days of Future Past Wolverine was caught sleeping with his employer's mistress instead of protecting her like he was supposed to. He didn't get involved in Mystique's assassination of Bolivar Trask. X-Men Origins: Wolverine In 1973, Logan and his brother Victor are fighting in the Vietnam War when Victor attempts to rape a young lady. When a soldier attempts to arrest him, Victor unleashes his rage and begins to commit murders against his fellow soldiers. Logan defends his brother none-the-less and the two are shot by firing squad, but their healing abilities allow them to survive. William Stryker asks them to join a special team he's putting together, filled with special individuals including mutants. The team starts to search for a mysterious meteorite fragment in Africa. Logan leaves the team when he refuses to be involved in Stryker's mass killings. Six years later, as the team starts being killed off by Victor, he is a living as a lumberjack with a girlfriend named Kayla, who is fascinated with a Natvie American myth about "the Wolverine". Stryker returns to inform Logan that members of the old team are being murdered and requests his help, but Logan dismisses him. Kayla is murdered by Victor and Logan seeks vengeance, but after tracking him down to a bar Victor defeats him. Stryker offers Logan an opportunity to become more powerful - Weapon X; an experiment that involves encasing a human skeleton in an adamantium skeleton. Logan accepts and demands new dog tags inscribed with the name "Wolverine". Logan undergoes the experiment and briefly falls into a lifeless state, before miraculously reviving himself. Logan overhears a conversation that confirms that Stryker intends to wipe his memory and continue his experiments. Logan escapes the facility and takes refuge in a farmhouse where an elderly couple welcomes him. The couple are murdered by Agent Zero and Logan swears revenge on both Stryker and Victor, before murdering Zero. Logan finds Kestrel for help and the two search for a mutant named Gambit, who knows the location of a mutant experimentation centre Stryker has erected. While searching for him in Las Vegas Logan came across Victor and fought him a second time, this time defeating Victor. Enraged, he was about to deliver the killing blow when Gambit interrupted the fight. Victor saw an opportunity fled the scene. After a battle with Gambit, Logan is taken to The Island where he discovers Kayla is alive and was part of the conspiracy, faking her death under orders from Stryker. Logan and Victor battle each other and the fight ends in Logan's favour, though he passes on the opportunity to have vengeance to save his own morality. He and Kayla free a number of imprisoned mutants but finds himself in a heated battle with the Deadpool (Wade Wilson implanted with several mutant powers and enslaved by Stryker), and forms a temporary alliance with Victor to fight the creature atop a cooling tower. Logan beheads Deadpool, whose optic blasts cause the tower to collapse. Victor and Logan part ways and Logan searches for Kayla, finding her bleeding from a bullet wound. Wolverine is shot through his head by an adamantium bullet fired by Stryker. When he recovers, he suffers sever amnesia and recalls nothing of his past. He does not recognize Kayla's body nor Gambit, and needs to be reminded what his name is. Logan leaves alone to seek answers. X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine ''To Be Added ''X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Rogue ''To Be Added ''X-Men Fifteen years Later, Logan is introduced as a cigar-smoking lone wolf who wanders from place-to-place in Canada where he fights people in cage fights to make money, taking advantage of the enhanced durability that his adamantium skeleton and healing factor grant him. Later in the bar, he is confronted by Marie, who changed her name to Rogue as she had put her boyfriend into a coma while kissing him and hence, ran away from Mississippi. It is here that she sees Wolverine's retractable adamantium claws, when the latter engages in a fight. When he is about to leave in his truck, Rogue introduces herself to him and asks if she can come along. At first he declines, but changes his mind and takes her with him. On their way, his truck is attacked Sabretooth (a further mutated Victor Creed). Wolverine tries to battle with him, but is knocked out. Before Sabretooth can do any further damage, he is stopped and chased away by two members of the X-Men - Cyclops and Storm, who rescue both Wolverine and Rogue and bring them to the X-Mansion. When Dr. Jean Grey tries to treat Wolverine, he regains consciousness and immediately looks for an exit. He finds out that there are mutants like him there who are trying to control their unnatural abilities under the tutelage of Professor Charles Xavier. Professor X convinces Wolverine to stay with them and become an X-Man, as he could get an opportunity to learn more about his forgotten past. Wolverine reluctantly agrees and stays. Later, Mystique, impersonating as Bobby Drake, tells Rogue to leave as "she is a danger to everybody else". This is actually a trick to lure Rogue out of the X-Mansion, so that she could be used by Magneto to control a machine that could turn all humans into mutants. When Wolverine finds out about Rogue's absence he convinces her to return to Professor X's school but the pair are intercepted by Magneto who kidnaps Rogue. Wolverine, along with Jean, Cyclops and Storm, head to the Statue of Liberty where Magneto is operating his plan. In the process, Wolverine encounters Mystique and stabs her, virtually killing her, but she survives. He is also challenged by Sabretooth and they both engage in a fight atop the Statue of Liberty. Cyclops intervenes and knocks Sabretooth off the Statue with an optic blast. Wolverine gets carried to the Statue's torch on wind created by Storm, he frees Rogue from Magneto, and gives her his powers so she can heal. They return to the X-Mansion. Professor X gives Wolverine a hint for the search of his past as promised, directing him to a mysterious Alkali Lake. Wolverine then leaves the mansion on Cyclops' motorbike heading to Alkali Lake. X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Logan stops to fill Cyclops' motorcycle and finds that Sabertooth has been following him. They fight which ends with Logan defeating him however before he kills him Logan finds that he has the same dog tags as him. The two go for drinks and start having a conversation. Stryker's men come in with the orders from Stryker and aim at Sabretooth. The two fight the soldiers with great teamwork not knowing they are brothers still and are eventually brought down. The two wake up in a helicopter and Sabretooth throws Wolverine off sacrificing himself. Stryker finds out that the adamantium bonding did not work with him and orders his men to shoot him with adamantium killing him. While Logan continues his search for Alkali Lake. X2: X-Men United Wolverine finally discovers the Alkali Lake, but only finds an old and deserted factory, giving no clue about his forgotten past. He is disappointed and returns to the X-Mansion after a call from Professor X. Upon returning, Wolverine is given the responsibility to look after the mutant children in the mansion in Professor X's absence, who plans to visit Magneto in his "plastic prison" with Cyclops to discover what information he had given to William Stryker . Jean Grey and Storm also leave in search of Nightcrawler, who was found guilty of attacking the President of the United States. While the Professor is interrogating Magneto, he learns that Magneto had leaked all the information about the X-Mansion and the Cerebro to Stryker. Professor X is later kidnapped along with Cyclops by Stryker's forces. Back in the X-Mansion, at night, Wolverine has nightmares of his involvement in the mysterious Weapon X program, and decides to walk around the mansion, where he starts chatting with Iceman. But all of a sudden, Stryker along with his military troops, invades the mansion and starts to look for the Cerebro. Wolverine takes out many of the soldiers, and saves the mutant children. He tells Colossus, Bobby, Rogue and Pyro to leave. As Wolverine is about to escape too, he is confronted by William Stryker, whose presence provokes more forgotten memories in his mind. But he shakes out of it, and leaves with the remaining X-Men in a car for Boston to Bobby's house. Meanwhile, Stryker finds the Cerebro and steals it. When Storm, Jean and Nightcrawler, learn of the attack on the X-Mansion from Wolverine, they head towards Boston in the X-Jet to recruit the X-Men from Bobby's house. During the X-Men's journey, Magneto and Mystique, who helped the former to escape from his prison, offer their help to the X-Men in bringing down William Stryker, who, as revealed by Magneto, was planning to use Professor X and his handling of the Cerebro to kill all the mutants on Earth. He also reveals Stryker's base of operations to be the Alkali Lake. The X-Men agree to form the alliance. At the Alkali Lake, Jean finds that Stryker's base was underground. Mystique, impersonating Wolverine, infiltrates the base and tricks Stryker's troops into opening a gateway for the X-Men to enter. There, Wolverine decides to explore the base all by himself and he comes across a laboratory where he sees his claws' scratch marks on the walls. Now, he starts remembering what happened to him and how he was experimented upon with the adamantium. William Stryker arrives and clears Wolverine's doubts, revealing that he had created the "animal within Wolverine". When Wolverine is about to get his hands on him, Stryker introduces another mutant with adamantium skeleton and claws, Lady Deathstrike, who battles Wolverine but is disabled by him. Wolverine trails Stryker, while the X-Men rescue Cyclops, Professor X and the kidnapped mutant children. After the destruction of his base, Stryker tries to flee in his helicopter but is caught by Wolverine and interrogated. Stryker refuses to cooperate and is pinned by Wolverine, who leaves him to be drowned in the flood water. As the X-Men leave, Jean sacrifices herself to protect them from the flood. Wolverine and Cyclops mourn her death. Wolverine, hiding his love for Jean, tells Cyclops that Jean had always loved him. Logan later informed Scott that Jean had chosen to be with the latter. X-Men: The Last Stand Sensing trouble, Professor Charles Xavier sends Wolverine and Storm to investigate. When they arrive, the two X-Men encounter telekinetically floating rocks, Cyclops' glasses, and an unconscious Jean. Xavier explains that the majority of Jean's power is seated in her unconscious mind and that, as a result, her powers are largely fueled by instinct, and not under her complete control. In fact, when Jean was a little girl she was so powerful that he had to put telepathic blocks on her mind to help keep her powers under control. Her bottled up powers manifested themselves as an id-like alternate personality called the "Phoenix" - a purely instinctual creature, ruled only by its own violent desires. Wolverine is disgusted to learn that Xavier has kept Jean in check telepathically, but when Jean awakens, he realizes she is not the Jean Grey he knew. Wolverine asks about Cyclops, but she cannot remember and fears she killed him. Jean pleads with Wolverine to kill her before she harms anybody else, but when he refuses, the Phoenix surfaces and telekinetically slams Wolverine into a wall. She then flees to her childhood home. Magneto, also aware that Jean's powers are loose, meets Xavier at Jean's house. The two men vie for Jean's loyalty until the Phoenix resurfaces, unleashing her devastating power. Furious at being caged within Jean's subconscious for twenty years, she destroys her family's house, disintegrates Xavier, and leaves with Magneto. Following the losses of Xavier, Cyclops, and Rogue (who decides to take the mutant cure), the X-Men regroup and confront Magneto's army, which is attacking the pharmaceutical company's laboratory on Alcatraz Island. During the battle, Katherine Pryde leaves to save Leech and at the end of the battle, Henry McCoy injects Magneto with the cure, nullifying his mutant powers. After this, Wolverine nearly coaxes Jean back to sanity. However, soldiers arrive and fire upon Jean. The Phoenix quickly emerges and begins to disintegrate everything and everyone around her, vaporizing the soldiers. While the other X-Men flee to safety, Wolverine fights his way to Jean, relying upon his healing abilities to save him from her destructive power. Momentarily gaining control, Jean begs Wolverine to save her. Telling Jean he loves her, Wolverine reluctantly kills her with his claws. He briefly returned to the school before leaving for Alberta, Canada. He went to the bar where he originally met Rogue and returned to his life of solitude. The Wolverine Logan retreated to Yukon, Canada, where he was tormented by hallucinations of Jean, whom he was forced to kill, and of the Nagasaki bombing in 1945. One day, after getting into a fight with some hunters, he was located by Yukio, a woman with mutant powers enabling her to see people's deaths, representing Ichirō Yashida, the CEO of a technology corporation, who was dying of cancer. Logan saved Yashida's life during the Nagasaki bombing, and Yashida wanted Logan to accompany Yukio to Japan to return the favor. In Tokyo, Logan met Yashida's son Shingen and Shingen's daughter, Mariko. Yashida offered to conduct a transplant, removing Logan's immortality and transferring it to himself. Logan refused and prepared to leave the following day. That night, while Logan dreamed of Jean, Yashida's doctor, Viper injected a robotic parasite in Logan's system, which affected his healing factor. The next morning, Logan was informed that Yashida had died, and attended the funeral, where he saved Mariko from Yakuza assassins with help from Yashida's associate Kenuichio Harada. In the process, Logan was shot and discovered that he was not healing as quickly as before. After fighting more assassins on a bullet train, Logan and Mariko hid in a local motel. While Mariko slept, Logan stood guard outside and experienced another hallucination of Jean before passing out from his injuries. When he awoke, he discovered that Mariko had the motel owner's grandson, a veterinarian, stitch him up. Meanwhile, Harada met with Viper who, after demonstrating her mutant powers to him, demanded that he would find Logan and Mariko. Logan and Mariko go to Yashida's house in Nagasaki. As they slowly fall for each other, Logan started revealing his past to Mariko. Meanwhile, Yukio had a vision of Logan dying, and went to warn him. However, she was too late and Mariko was captured. After interrogating one of her kidnappers, Logan went to confront Mariko's fiancé, corrupt Chief of Justice Norubo Mori, who revealed that Shingen had ordered the kidnapping. At Yashida Corporation's headquarters, Shingen revealed that Yashida had left Mariko his empire, and prepared to kill her when Harada arrived with his Black Ninja clan and Viper; Harada rescued Mariko, while Viper poisoned Shingen. They then took Mariko to a research center based where Yashida was born. Arriving at Yashida Corporation with Yukio, Logan used Yashida's medical technology to locate the parasite and extract it, but appeared to die during the operation. Yukio was attacked by Shingen, who prepared to kill her when Logan awoke and intervened, killing Shingen. Logan and Yukio then followed Harada and Viper to a research center, where Logan was attacked and captured by Harada and his men. Logan was placed in a machine by Viper, who revealed her plans to extract his immortality and introduced Logan to her associate, the Silver Samurai, who had an adamantium sword and the ability to charge it with energy to increase its cutting power. After talking with Harada, who believed he was protecting her still, Mariko escaped and managed to direct the machine Logan was in into the Silver Samurai's sword strike, breaking it and freeing him. Harada saw the error of his ways and was killed by the Silver Samurai while helping Logan escape. Meanwhile, Yukio arrived and defeated Viper by hanging her, while Logan fought the Silver Samurai, who cut off his adamantium claws and began to extract Logan's immortality, revealing himself to be Yashida, who had faked his death. Mariko intervened and stabbed Yashida with Wolverine's discarded claws, giving Logan the opportunity to disable the armor with his bone claws and throw Yashida off a cliff before passing out. While unconscious, Logan once again hallucinated about Jean, and finally moved on from her death. Mariko becomes CEO of Yashida Corporation and bid farewell to Logan as he prepared to leave Japan. Yukio vowed to stay by Logan's side as his bodyguard, and they depart to places unknown. Two years after the events in Japan, Logan returned to the United States and watched an ad for Trask Industries and their advances in the field of robotics before being confronted by Magneto, with his powers restored. Magneto announced that he needed Logan's help to stop a new enemy that threatened to exterminate the mutant race. When Logan inquired as to why he should trust Magneto, Professor Charles Xavier arrived to reassure him. Logan questioned how Xavier was alive, and Xavier reminded Logan that he was not the only one with gifts. X-Men: Days of Future Past Wolverine, along with Professor X, Magneto and Storm met up with their former students Kitty Pryde, Iceman, Colossus and fellow survivors Lucas Bishop, Warpath, Blink and Sunspot. He volunteered for his mind to be sent into the past as his mind can heal. He laid down on a concrete slab and Kitty Pryde sent his consciousness back to 1973. During the process, he saw Stryker and, in his rage, stabbed Kitty by accident. Magneto then restrained him. The X-Men bought him as much time as possible but the Sentinels attacked and broke in while he is still in 1973. The Sentinels were about to execute them when the timeline was changed. New Timeline X-Men: Days of Future Past Logan woke up in New York City, 1973 sleeping with the girl that is he was suppose to be protecting for a mob boss. Gangsters came in and attacked him and he, in turn, killed them and stole their car. He drove to the abandoned X-Mansion and forced his way in, but Beast attacked him. Xavier ordered Beast to stop. Logan then explained to them what happens in the future and convinced Xavier to help. They find Quicksilver, a man Wolverine knew in the future, and convinced him to help. While they were breaking Magneto out of the Pentagon, Xavier tried to convince the guards to let them through but Logan beat them unconscious instead. Guards surrounded them so Wolverine extends his bone claws but before he could use them, Quicksilver knocked all of the guards down. They left Quicksilver and travelled to Paris where Mystique was heading. Charles stopped her from killing Trask but then Wolverine saw a young William Stryker and began to snap out of the time travel as he remembered what Stryker did to him. Logan looked around wondering where he was before his future self snapped back. They returned to New York and he convinced the Professor to stop taking the Serum and use his powers to find Mystique. At first it failed but Wolverine let Xavier use his mind to talk to his future self to give him hope. They found out that Mystique was going to Washington, D.C. where the President would unveil the Sentinel Program. They travelled to Washington and watched the presentation of what would eventually destroy them. Xavier found Mystique and sent Logan and Hank to get her but Erik used the Sentinels to attack and placed a football stadium around the White House. Logan and Beast fought off the Sentinels but Magneto punctured metal through Wolverine and sent him flying into a river where he drowned. This sent his consciousness back into the new, brighter future. The police found Logan in the river and brought him up, giving him to Mystique who was disguised as Stryker. X-Men: Apocalypse William Stryker captured Beast, Peter, Raven, and Moira after Alex Summers died in an explosion he accidentally caused trying to stop En Sabah Nur. From the rubble of Xavier's mansion, destroyed from the explosion, they had been captured. They were held in Stryker's military facility for interrogation. Scott, Jean, and Kurt followed Stryker covertly to free their friends. It was at the facility that Jean first met Logan. He was in containment as Stryker's brainwashed experiment and was called Weapon X. Jean used her powers to free Weapon X, who then killed all of Stryker's soldiers. After Scott, Jean, and Kurt freed everyone, they left the facility. Before leaving, Jean used her powers to restore some of Logan's memories. X-Men: Days of Future Past Logan woke up at the X-Mansion and walked around to see the X-Men all alive. Xavier then told him about what happened in the last fifty years. Wolverine ''To be added Character traits Logan is short tempered and it takes a while for him to trust people. He often prefers to be left alone, but he is not above working with his teammates. He generally prefers offense over defense. He is usually serious but has a sarcastic sense of humor. He is very loyal to those who are his friends. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Instantaneous Cellular Regeneration:' Wolverine possesses instantaneous and limitless healing/regenerative capabilities, his powerful regenerative abilities allow him to rapidly regenerate any damaged or destroyed bodily molecules, cells, tissues, bones, limbs, organs, etc instantaneously. Wolverine healing factor" allows him to completely and rapidly heal and recover from any injury in within a matter of seconds. Wolverine's healing factor and Adamantium skeleton make him immortal and virtually indestructible. He could walk through the disintegrating telekinetic blast of the Phoenix, while others completely disintegrated. He regenerated from the blast wave of the nuclear strike on Nagasaki. Upon removing the nano-bug from his heart, the wounds from when his healing was temporarily weakened all healed instantly. Only he could make the trip back to his younger self. *'Disease/Containment Immunity:' Wolverine is immune to all poisons, toxins, impurities, illnesses, diseases, radiation, infections, disorders, imperfections, and other harmful foreign substances. Wolverine possesses a flawless skin, great voice, great hair, lean, well-toned body, and is "well-endowed". He is physically, mentally and genetically perfect, any damage perfectly heals, even mental or genetic. *'Immortality: '''He is immortal, unable to age, die, rot, get sick, and unable of being permanently wounded, he is self-sustained, his mind and soul are as immortal as his physical body. He is ageless; he grew into his 20’s and permanently stopped aging in his prime. He has endless vitality, virility, willpower, and will to live, he never truly gets bored, he does go through down periods but always bounces back free of guilt, regret, mental exhaustion. *'Self-Resurrection: Should Wolverine, somehow die; it won’t be a permanent death. He is able to come back from any death that he may suffer. He completely recovers from all wounds and damages (internal/external) he has without a scar. After resurrection his mind, body, and spirit are in peak condition. *'''Superhuman Senses: Wolverine senses of sight, hearing, smell, touch, taste, and instincts, are heightened to superhuman levels and accuracy. He can see much further and closer than normal humans with perfect clarity, even retaining this perfect clarity in total darkness. His enhanced hearing allows him to detect sounds that normal humans can’t, and hear sounds at much greater distance. His sense of smell is sufficiently heightened and is capable of tracking people through scent alone. He's able to sense danger, detect lies and weaknesses. *'Adaptation:' Logan has super advanced surviving ability, that automatically adapts and modifies his mind and body allowing him to survive in any different environments, conditions, situations, enemies, etc normally deadly. *'Superhuman Strength:' Wolverine possesses superhuman strength and durability. He can bench press 5 tons easy. His lean, brawny muscles/body shape and perfect golden-proportioned body doesn't change regardless of calories intake or time. Most prominently, he is able to not only support the weight of his adamantium skeleton, but also quickly overpower, rag doll and launch most humans several feet through the air. He threw two "mercenaries" at the X-Mansion backwards on the tip of his claws, rag dolled multiple Yakuza members, and sent Shingen Yashida and members of the Black Clan flying through the air. Even without his adamantium skeleton, he managed to shove Sabertooth several feet into the air using the latter's momentum. After his surgery, he was able to overpower Sabertooth, who naturally is stronger than himself. His most prominent feat of strength was when he was able to tackle, drag, and shove the Silver Samurai off a cliff, with enough effort. During his escape from the Weapon X facility, as shown in X-Men: Apocalypse, Wolverine was shown to be able to leap several feet into the air, as if his strength extended to his legs. *'Superhuman Speed:' Wolverine is able to easily run over 60 mph, which allowed him to cover a mile in a minute or less, which allowed him to reach Kayla's car from his workplace a great distance away. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Wolverine's can engage in physical activity for far longer than an Olympic-level human. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Wolverine's endurance, tenacity, vitality, willpower, and pain tolerance are limitless. This allows him to continue fighting without being weakened, stunned, dazed or fatigued, as well as making it difficult for pain to cripple him, or sometimes faze him at all. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Wolverine has lightning-fast auto-reflexes far greater than an Olympic-level human. *'Superhuman Agility:' Wolverine's has agility, flexibility, and dexterity far greater than an Olympic-level human. *'Adamantium Skeleton:' Wolverine's adamantium skeletal system makes his musculoskeletal indestructible. It is adamantium that enhanced his strength and durability further, to the point where he could easily overpower, rag doll and launch humans easier and with less effort that he would need to exert. It makes it difficult to stun or daze him, though being hit in the head with enough force can be enough to knock him unconscious. *'Retractable Bone Claws:' He possesses three retractable razor-sharp adamantium claws on each hand. *'Hyper-instincts:' Wolverine mind and instincts processes the world in the most advance and efficient manner possible. He can find any solutions to any problems that he faces, using logical and illogical sense and strategies. *'Intuitive Tactical Analysis:' He has tactical ability, that allows him to immediately intuit the best way to engage in any tactical problem, (situation, puzzle, object, opponent, etc) effectively making him the perfect leader. *'Animal Empathy:' Wolverine is able to naturally, and instinctively; sense, understand, communicate with, influence, and to an extent control any creature. This is done with the subtle and passive physical manipulation of the emotional state, hormones, and sensory perceptions of other beings. Capable of instilling intense fear, happiness, depression, arousal, pleasure, sense of security, etc to other beings. Abilities *'Advanced Covert Ops Expert:' Wolverine is a natural expert in every types of weapons, vehicles, computer systems, explosives, and assassination techniques. He has perfect killer instinct and does not feel guilt. *'Master Tactician:' Though seemingly brutish, Wolverine is highly intelligent, with eidetic memory (he never forgets anything and has perfect instant recall). Wolverine's physical and mental can be compared as being equivalent to an Olympic-level gymnast performing a Gold-medal-winning routine whilst simultaneously beating four chess computers in his head, which gives something of an idea of the level of sophistication and tactical processing Wolverine is capable of utilizing while in combat. He memorized Sun Tzu's The Art of War. He is one of the greatest leader, tactician in history. *'Skilled Leader:' Despite being more of a solo hero, Logan is a highly capable, effective, and charismatic leader. *'Skilled Mechanic': Wolverine is the best mechanics in the world. Capable of understanding and fixing anything. *'Excellent Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Wolverine is also an excellent hand-to-hand combatant with experience fighting against various cage-fighters and being in the U.S. military for over 120 years and surviving at least four different wars. He has bested many skilled foes including Lady Deathstrike and his own brother Victor Creed. His extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability makes him one of the finest combatants on Earth. *'Stealth:' Wolverine was able to sneak around at the Xavier institute with a lot of "mercenaries" armed with night vision goggles and guns, being shot only once. Furthermore, he was able to sneak around Magneto's base camp, and whilst being attacked by several mutants, he still didn't alert the full force of the Brotherhood of Mutants and was able to slip among them after defeating the small group of mutants. *'Expert Marksman:' He is an expert marksman skilled in throwing weapons and firearms, but operates more efficiently without them. Relationships *Sabretooth - Half-brother and ally turned archenemy. *Thomas Logan - Biological father. *John Howlett - Step-father. *Elizabeth Howlett - Mother. *Silver Fox - lover; deceased. *Mariko Yashida - Love interest. *Yukio - Bodyguard, ally and friend. *Rogue - Friend. *Jean Grey - Teammate, friend, and unrequited lover. *Cyclops - Teammate, friend, and love rival. *Deadpool - Former ally turned enemy. *Storm - Teammate and friend. *Iceman - Teammate and friend. *Colossus - Teammate and friend. *Magneto - Enemy turned ally. *Charles Xavier - Teacher and ally. *Brotherhood of Mutants - Enemies *Stryker - Former Boss turned enemy *John Wraith - Former Team X teammate turned ally. *Fred Dukes - Former Team X teammate. *Agent Zero - Former Team X teammate turned enemy. *Lady Deathstrike - Enemy. *Gambit - Enemy turned ally. *Mystique - Enemy. *Pyro - Teammate and friend turned enemy. *Kitty Pryde - Teammate and friend. *Beast - Friend and teammate. *Ichirō Yashida - Friend turned Enemy. *Kenuichio Harada - Enemy turned Ally. *Shingen Yashida - Enemy. *Norubo Mori - Enemy. *Viper - Enemy. *Natsu Teshima - Ally. Appearances/Actors *Canon (7 films) ***''X-Men: First Class'' - Hugh Jackman ***''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' - Troye Sivan **Original Timeline ***''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' - Hugh Jackman ***''X-Men'' (First appearance) - Hugh Jackman ***''X2: X-Men United'' - Hugh Jackman ***''X-Men: The Last Stand'' - Hugh Jackman ***''The Wolverine'' - Hugh Jackman ***''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' - Hugh Jackman ***Canon (3 comics) ****''X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine'' ****''X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Rogue'' ****''X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine'' **New Timeline ***''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' - Hugh Jackman ***''X-Men: Apocalypse'' - Hugh Jackman ***''Wolverine'' - Hugh Jackman Behind the scenes *Dougray Scott was originally cast as Wolverine, but was forced to pull out of the project due to scheduling conflicts with Mission: Impossible II. *On the last scene of X2 Hugh Jackman had to wear a wig because he had long hair for Van Helsing. *Hugh Jackman's name was uncredited in X-Men: First Class and X-Men: Apocalypse. Trivia *When Wolverine complains about the leather costumes, Cyclops replies with "What do you prefer, yellow spandex?", a reference to Wolverine's costume in the comics. **In an alternate ending for The Wolverine, Yuriko presented a costume similar to the one in the comics on the plane. *Wolverine made a cameo in X-Men: First Class. *An alternate scene of X-Men: The Last Stand ''shows that Wolverine has returned to Alberta, Canada and continued his lonely life, even meeting the barman from the first film. *In the films, Wolverine's accelerated healing powers are never referred to as a "mutant healing factor". *Jackman revealed in a interview with the Huffington Post that his character was originally going to have a cameo in ''Spider-Man. *In the comics Wolverine is quite short, standing at 5'3. Quite ironically, he is very tall in the movies, as Hugh Jackman is 6'2. * Wolverine along with Professor X are the only two characters to have appeared in every X-Men movie to date, though Wolverine is the only one to have been portrayed by the same actor in all his appearances. Quotes *"Go fuck yourself" - X-Men: First Class *"I'm the best there is at what I do but what I do best isn't very nice." - X-Men Origins: Wolverine *''"In my whole life I felt like an animal, I ignored my instincts, I knew what I really am, but it will never happen again".'' - X-Men Origins: Wolverine *"I didn't call him blob, I said bub." - X-Men Origins: Wolverine *"My whole life I felt like an animal. Then she came along." - X-Men Origins: Wolverine *"Hey, bub, I'm not finished with you yet." - X-Men *"You came to the wrong house, bub." - X2: X-Men United *"Did he just call me boy?" - X-Men: The Last Stand *"That's not who I am anymore." - The Wolverine *"The Wolverine!" - The Wolverine *''"So, I wake up in my younger body and then what?" - X-Men: Days of Future Past'' *''"Patience isn't my strongest suit." - X-Men: Days of Future Past'' Gallery :See: James Howlett/Gallery Category:X-Men characters Category:Wolverine characters Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Special Forces Personnel Category:Earth-10005 Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Category:Characters with Agility Category:Characters with Animal like powers Category:Teachers Category:Immortal Category:People impersonated by Mystique Category:Brothers Category:X-Men members Category:Team X members